Malahna komedija od pira
Imena onezijeh, koji govore u komediji FRANO, vratar KOŠO, glava od sodata RADOJE, vlašić VUČETA, kramar ŽENIK, katunar FRANO: Od kud su ovi vlasi? ne zna'u li zakon? Tako li se ulazi rvom u ovi Ston, kurvine đidije? RADOJE: Ištemo naš posao. Nije ovdi Ilije, ti si se upoznao, čovječe, katunar od Gacka ovo je, (5) i Vnčeta kramar i Tvrdko Radoje. FRANO: Nut' svinja što vika! ja t' pralju, strane stoj! RADOJE: S nami Bog, ne tiska'; zdravi smo, brate moj, po Božjoj milosti, ne bud' vas od nas strah! FRANO: Rađoje, oprosti, bogme te ne poznah. (10) Desnicu daj amo, na zdravje, moj Rade! Odkle vas imamo, nu mi kaži sade. KOŠO: Čin', da stanu strane, dokle ih opoviješ. FRANO: Košo kapetane, Radoju ja sam vješ, dobro ga poznam ja. KOŠO: Ali ga ja ne znam. (15) RADOJE: Poštena tako ova, dobro ja tebe znam: moš li se spomenut, koliko 'e godina, s tobom nad Prijeki put dobroga kad vina zajedno pinusmo u gospođe Made, i tuj se gostismo? Ovo smo ovdi sade. (20) KOŠO: Ti li si, moj Rade, u vrijeme od poklada! Nu mi kaži sade: što si u Ston došao sada? RADOJE: Mili gospodine, pravo je vam kazat sada do istine: Iz Gacka Radibrat, Stojna i Vukašin u mali tamo Ston (25) s Primorja Prokašin — — — tamo on okolo poklada, još lani toj biše, ali oni prem tada ništa ne opraviše za posao, koga rad bjehu dohodili u slavni Ston sad grad, da bi udomili (30) sinovca za koju djevojku u Stonu, za domaću svoju po Božjem zakonu, povede da je on u vlahe na stan svoj, kako je naš zakon, nu sreća ne htje toj, za sve da pitaše na vele mjesta tuj, (35) nu mu je ne daše. KOŠO: Stoj malo, nu me čuj, Koji to uzrok bi, da nijedna od djevojak njega ne obljubi? RADOJE: „0 to je zaprtak, rekoše, brate moj, nut' ženika lijepa! čemu je dijete toj? nije kravi do repa!" (40) KOŠO: Bogme je toj takoj. RADOJE: Za sve da Vukašin hvaljaše dijete toj, Stojna i Prokašin ne htješe ni gledat na njega za tijem pak, niti mu htješe dat ijednu od djevojak. KOŠO: Danu mi rec', Rade, zašto uzam pogaču, (45) jedan sir — — — k Tomasu kovaču ne pođoste na svjet, ali k Perulinu? Umio bi on vam rijet i kazat istinu, gdje bi ste udomili bogato dijete toj. To je kum moj mili. RADOJE: Nu me čuj, brate moj, (50) pače tuj hodismo, sve je toj istina, i š njime popismo do dva kutla vina. KOŠO: Tuj pita svak svjeta za svaki posao svoj; uraniv prije svijeta tuj ćeš čut, brate moj, velike besjede, koljena gdi griju, (55) kon ognja gdi sjede, a redom pak piju. Dobar je čovjek on. Danu mi reci sad, što ste došli u Ston, kaži mi, česa rad? RADOJE: Moj Košo, da ti je znat, ček' ovdi da sjedu, sve ti ću sad kazat, dzori mi besjedu. (60) Ovi naš katunar, moj Milić sinovac i Vučeta kramar, dođosmo na svetac u mali Ston tamo — — — moja mati na Antunj dan samo proštenje imati. Tuj njeki dum Tomas, poštena tako ova, (65) koji je slava i čas oda svijeh popova, za ruku me uhvati, reče: „Vjerom mojom s nam' ćeš blagovati, s družinom tom'tvojom". Silom nas povuče; Vučeta i Pribat uvuče se muče u kuću, da ti je znat. (70) Kad tamo, to t' sjede u sofri družina, ter tiho besjede, a dobroga vina sve pune bokare kako kabli stoje, žmuli i gostare; okolo pak poje pjesni počašnice, sve se toj veseli (75) — — — u lice; bjehomo prem sjeli' u sofru, brate moj, kon družbe vesele, ter sjede mi takoj, to t' nose dvije zdjele: svaka, kolik miječak: larđa, golubića, kapuna, za tijem pak mesa, kosovića, (80) kokoši, pataka i jezika slanijeh, i divjijeh gusaka i ostalijeh pak inijeh, što se izrit ne more. KOŠO: Danu mi reci ti: može li, nebore, koga tuj poznati na sofri od gosti, imenom moš li ih znat? (85) RADOJE: Dobro ih znam dosti, svijeh ti ću sad kazat od družine mile: dum Ivan najviše, vekar za tijem Krile u sofri sjediše, kako sve čovjek star, uza nj ki iskusa gluhi pop dum Petar dvije krince kupusa (90) s lardom, bješe sladak, a uza nj dum Tomas, dum Martin uza nj pak, tuj nam bi lijepa čas; dum Niko Jerković, dum Nikola stari, sudja Boljinović, pak gosti ostali; bješe dum Ilija, uza nj biješe pak (95) njeki dum Andrija s Lopuda golem djak. Nu ako bih hotio redom svijeh sad riti, ne bih ih umio vas dan pribrojiti. KOŠO: Bješe li tuj Sasin, prijatelj naš stari? RADOJE: Bješe i Sasinov sin. KOŠO: Bješe li Celari? (100) RADOJE: Ne bješe, brate moj, nu fratar i djaka tu bješe i velik broj, i dobrijeh junaka. FRANO: Idoše li gosti svi na stran veseli? RADOJE: Idoše zadosti — — — — — Ostaviše pohodnju, dumu zahvališe (105) na časti i na ljubavju, domom pak spraviše. FRANO: A to je i razlog pomogao s neba zgar — — — višnji Bog, to je naš gospodar. KATUNAR: Sjedi, Kade, sjedi bezbrižno tuj takoj, vas dan tuj besjedi, ne vid za posao moj! (110) RADOJE: Ako ćeš govorit, govori, kako znaš. KATUNAR: Ja ću t' sve sada rit, vas kolik posao naš. Kako ti je ime? molim te, rec' meni. FRANO: Vratarom zovu me, naš kneže pošteni, Frano sam Peković na ime ja vratar. (115) KATUNAR: Vučeta Soprović na ime katunar. RADOJE: Neka znaš, Frano moj, dođosmo, da ti je znat, u slavno mjesto ovoj djevojku ispitat, a za katunara djevojka da je ta, ni mlada, ni stara, ištom da je bogata; (120) er i on jes bogat, tu je mnoga sila, ima torbu dukat, konja i kobila, i k tomu ovaca, goveda i krava, i mnogo prasaca, i kozijeh brava veće dvije hiljade, toj ti ću pravo rit. (125) FRANO: Zlostar ter se sade on misli oženit! jeda tko pomaga! da ovo tko čuje! KATUNAR: Od dobra da je traga, inako neću je, i da je pritila, bijela, mekušata, i da nije mala, i da je bogata. (130) KOŠO: Znaš Što Sasin pravi? veće prođe dzora, i bijes od ljubavi staroga bahora. Dobro me on čuje, slično je k istini, veće poprduje neg star posao čini. Neka sad stoji toj. Vučeta, hoć' mi rijet (135) tako ti živ brat tvoj, ima li koji difet ovi vaš katunar? spušta mu se kila? bogme je gluh i star. FRANO: Rđa ga ubila! ter se hoće oženit. RADOJE: Nješto mu se od zgor, neka je meni rit, kad dune kozomor, (140) spušti, ali opet, kad sjever počne dut vrati mu se uzopet, i — — po taj put, da mu se ne pozna, vragu t' bat'! to je takoj. FRANO: Ona bi žalosna za nj došla, brate moj. RADOJE: Prc, ali je bogat, ima blaga silu, (145) ima torbu dukat. KOŠO: Ima još i kilu. FRANO: Ne sprdaj u nesvijes, stan' muče, žit' ja tvoj, ovi naš golem knez, Radoje, brate moj, uzmi moj dobar svjet, ako ćeš opravit, i stavi na pamet, što ti ću sada rit. (150) Radi togaj posla i ako ć' imat mir, uzmi trbuh masla, pogaču i jedan sir. Slušaj me, što ću t' rit, stav' pamet ovamo, vrati se uzopet u mali Ston tamo, tere ćeš ispitat za Maculu tada, (155) svak vam će ukazat, tere dođeš kada, kaži mu vas posao, i toj mu pokloni, na što si ti došao. KOŠO: Musuvijer oni. Pak pođi š njim piti zajedno, moj Rade, on vam će isprositi gdje dobro čeljade, (160) i posao vaš kazat neka se on brine, on vam će ispitat dobro do istine kojegodi čeljade, tako mi zdravo bit! slušaj mene, Rade, ako ćeš miran bit. KATUNAR: Hodimo, Radoje. KOŠO: — — — katunaru (165) ljubavi rad moje, Vučeta kramaru, ako opravite vaš posao, mene pak na pir dozovite, tako vam med sladak! RADOJE: Hoćemo, hoćemo, miser kapetane, na pir svijeh zvaćemo, ostan' в Bogom, Frane, (170) naš dobri vrataru! FRANO: Hoć' dobro učinit za prijazan staru, Radoje, hoću t' rit; nu se uhitite, ja ću, Rade, s tobom, ter se provrnite prid ovom gospodom na vlaški vaš način veselo u tanac. (175) Radoje, oto čin', da zasviri glumac, da se igra i poje, sjemo, dijete, hodi! Hod' sjemo, Radoje, na! ter kolo vodi prid ovom gospodom, da se igra i poje ja ću igrat sa tobom, moj brate Radoje. (180) Ovdi se uhite u kolo igrat, i s tezijem svršuje komedija. Izvor Stari pisci hrvatski, Jugoslavenska akademija znanosti i umjetnosti, knjiga XVI, Djela Petra Zoranića, Antuna Sasina, Savka Gučetića Bendeviševića, str.99-106, Zagreb, 1888.